Beck Gets Jealous
by Tajj
Summary: When Beck tells Jade about his almost kiss with Tori, he thinks she makes a chess move to make him jealous. Or is she just moving on?
1. She's Smiling

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true.**

The whole gang sits at their usual lunch table, minus Jade.

"Stop lying." Andre says to Tori, who's sandwiched in between him and Beck.

"I'm not lying!" She retorts. "Jade was walking down the hallway with a huge grin plastered on her face, and she was humming!"

"Was it a scary hum?" Cat asks with a squeal.

"Nope…" Tori continues while taking a bite of her turkey burger. "It was a happy hum, almost as happy as the smile!"

Beck reaches over and lays a hand on Tori's forehead.

"We feeling okay today, Pumpkin?"

Tori swats his hand away.

"I am feeling fine, but not as good as… oh my goodness."

Her words trail off as Trina approaches the table with a metal bucket around her neck, and a large bottle of water in each hand. She sits beside Robbie.

"Everyone please don't ask." Tori warns.

"What the heck is wrong with you woman?" Rex pipes up.

"And you asked." Tori sighs

Trina looks to Rex.

"Shut it puppet. I'm in no mood for you and your idiotic comments."

"Dang girl…" Andre speaks up. "Who pissed in your cheerios?"

I would have actually preferred that, Andre. Pee in my cereal wouldn't have been half as bad as having the sorest throat of my life over the weekend."

Everyone scoots away.

"She's fine everyone!" Tori amends "I told her she doesn't actually have to gargle the saltwater and spit _after_ it's healed.

"Oh, I'll heal it all right." Trina tilts her head back and squirts the water in her mouth. "I'll heal it so good it'll never happen again."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that works." Beck points out.

Jade walks up to the table, smiling down at her phone. She takes a seat by Trina who's spitting in the bucket.

"Oh." Jade says without looking up from her phone. "Here you go."

She hands Trina a napkin. Trina accepts it as the gang all stares at the two of them in shock.

"See!" Tori whispers to Beck, grabbing his face to make him look at Jade. "I told ya!"

"Yup." Beck shakes his head while removing her hand from his face. "I see that."

Jade giggles at her phone as her face splits into a gorgeous smile.

"What's so funny, witch?" Rex pipes in.

Everyone gasps as she looks up from the phone.

"It was fun while it lasted." Cat whispers.

"Hey Rex, you changed your shirt." Jade notices.

Rex looks down at his red collar shirt and then back up to her.

"Yeah, I did some shopping over the weekend. Thank you for noticing."

"When did you go shopping?" Robbie asks.

"Mind your business, Rob. I have a life. Get one."

"Well, did you at least get me anything?"

"No."

Jade laughs at her phone again.

"Oh," Beck whispers to Tori. "I think I know what's going on."

"What?" Tori asks.

"Can't tell you right now."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why."

Because because."

"All right Cat," Jade says while finally putting her phone down. "Lunch me."

"Kay kay!"

She reaches in her bag and pulls out a pink paper sack and hands it to Jade.

"Pink?" Jade questions.

"Oh, yeah. That's the only color I had. Hope that's okay?"

"Ehh, it'll do." Jade says with a shrug.

"But you hate pink." Tori points out as Jade shrugs again. "And Cat why are you bringing her lunch."

"I lost a big bet." Cat pouts.

"What bet, lil Red." Andre asks.

Jade looks up at Cat.

"Can't tell. Top secret." She says with an obvious wink to Jade.

Jade smiles before looking back down at her phone. Trina spits in the bucket again.

"Tori!"

Tori rolls her eyes and gets up to go over to Trina, taking the bucket and dumping her spit in the grass before replacing it around her neck.

"How many times have you…" Andre begins to ask.

"Too many, Andre. Too many times."

She retakes her seat as Jade continues to be engrossed in her phone, and notices Beck keeping a lingering eye on her.

"You sure you know what's going on?" Tori asks.

"Oh, yeah," Beck answers, only not so confident this time.


	2. You What!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true.**

"You what?!"

Tori sits on her sofa with Beck. He looks nervous to take a sip of his drink as she stares at him with her mouth wide open. He cautiously reaches over to close it for her.

"It needed to be done." He says with a shrug.

"Did not." She says while shaking her head.

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not did not did not!" She fusses while standing to tower over him.

"Okay really? Can we be adults about this?"

"Oh, now you want to be adults?! Why couldn't you be an adult and talk with me about telling Jade about our almost kiss instead of blind sighting me."

"I did not blind sight you."

"Did to!"

"Okay, we're not doing that again." He gets up to place both hands softly on her shoulders, pushing her back down on the couch before joining her.

"I didn't blindsight you because I didn't even plan on telling her. Last night I found an old pair of her scissors under my mattress, that I _think_ she left there by accident, and texted her about them."

"And?"

"And I told her I found them and that I'd give them to her at school today, but she said she was already in the neighborhood and was banging on my door a minute later."

"Then what?"

"Then she accused me of stealing her scissors. I told her she was being ridiculous and of course we started fighting."

"Seems about normal so far…"

"Yeah, our usual. Except this time, I got the biggest headache I've ever gotten before. I mean mind splitting."

"Aww, Beck." She rubs his tussled hair.

"Yeah, and it wasn't like this fight was so much worse than any of the others… I was just tired, and for a minute I knew how to shut her up. I just needed to grab her and kiss her and tell her she was right like I have a hundred times before, but a part of growing up is realizing an outcome before you get to it and doing something about it. I didn't want to shut her up just to be having the same fight a week from now, and I also didn't want to go on not really speaking to her anymore, because she's one of the few people that knows just about everything about me. Not just the surface stuff, she knows the type of music I like to listen to when I'm sad, she knows rotating doors freak me out because I thought I got stuck once when I was a kid, she knows I always put my left shoe on first but tie it last."

"Why do you…"

"I don't know it's a quirk, but my point is she knows all of that. Even if we aren't dating that doesn't just go away, and I wouldn't want it to if it were possible. I want her in my life but the way she has been clearly hasn't been working."

"Yeah, I get that, but if she knows everything about you isn't it worth fighting for?"

"Because she knows everything is why I can't fight for it."

"Huh."

"She knows about you, Tori. Not about the almost kiss, not before I told her, but she's always known, just like I've always known, just like you've always known."

"Beck I…"

"You don't… I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable I just… there's something there. It's always been there, and as long as it's there and we don't explore it's not fair for me to let her be in my life that way knowing I have feeling for someone else, and it's not about less or more but… I just want to be fair, and us carrying on the way we've been, all of us tiptoeing around each other. It's not fair to any of us."

"I don't… Beck, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You don't owe me anything and neither does she, but I had to man up and tell her the truth because I owed her that much. That's why I told her, and that's why I told her I wanted to be friends."

"Okay." Tori says nodding her head. "I get it, you two have a lot of history and… I hope you two can be friends."

"Yeah, well, it looks like she's back to her old tricks. That whole smiling thing she was doing was so obviously an attempt to try and make me jealous."

"Or maybe…"

The doorbell rings.

"Open up Vega!" Jade's voice comes through the door."

Tori and Beck hop off the couch and immediately start panicking.

"Oh my God, what is she doing here?" Beck hush whispers.

"I don't know she probably sensed we were too close or something. Oh my God your car."

"No, I'm driving one of my parent's cars mine is in the shop."

"Well hurry and go away!"

"Go away where?"

"I don't know, hide!"

Beck dives behind one of the couches as the door opens.

"Hey, who gave you a key?" Tori asks as Jade breezes in, books in hand.

"I made a copy of yours a year ago. I never told you that?"

"Uh, you most certainly did not!"

"Yeah, well." Jade shrugs and sits down on the couch Beck is hiding behind.

"I'm thirsty."

"Oh, let me get something for you."

Tori kicks Beck from behind the couch as he crawls to the kitchen to hide behind the counters.

"What have you been up to?" Tori calls to her as she pours some juice into a glass.

"Just coming to return your book. I was disappointed you didn't have the answers in there."

"Well sorry I couldn't predict your assignment."

She tries to exit the kitchen, but Beck holds on to her ankle.

"What?" She whispers, almost dropping the juice.

"She hates that brand."

"I don't care what brand she likes!"

"What?" Jade asks turning around.

"Nothing!" She answers, coming to hand her the juice. "So…"

"Oh, I'll drink this fast. No need for chit chats."

"Well you seem back to normal…"

"Pardon?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders.

"You seemed to be in a really good mood at lunch earlier."

Jade rolls her eyes with a smirk.

"Oh, did I?"

"Yeah, listen Jade I…"

"Do I really need to have this talk with you too, goodness."

"What talk?"

"The kiss that almost was talk, between you and Beck."

Tori leaps off the couch and on her knees in front of Jade.

"Oh my God Jade I'm so sorry! Please don't do weird things to me with your scissors."

"Oh, get up." Jade says with an eye roll. "You don't deserve my scissors."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad about something I already knew about?"

"You knew?"

"Yup."

"Wait, how?"

"You left the stupid camera on your computer up. I saw everything."

"Jade, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, I don't care."

"Of course you care, come on."

"Okay I cared!"

"Even let you go on with your big performance just to try and impress him, and because…"

"Because what?"

"You said we were friends."

"Yeah, I meant that."

"Whatever."

"Did you tell Beck you knew?"

"Nope. I let him have his 'I'm hot so I don't have to tell the truth but since I'm finally being a decent person and telling you I should get a reward' speech. Goodness, I mean no matter how mad I've been at him in the past, not matter how much my blood has boiled, that was it. That was the moment I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That we were done. That I didn't want to do it anymore. You try and make out with a mutual friend of ours, don't tell me about it for months, and then act like you're doing me some big favor by coming clean and oh, the best part, he didn't even apologize, and I know we weren't dating at the time but come on Mr. Self-righteous give me a break."

"Oh, well… yeah I agree you're totally right."

"Don't agree with me because you still think I might hurt you."

"That's not it, I mean that's a part of it, but I did want to tell you immediately, but he said…"

"Oh, let me guess, he listened to your mature suggestion on how to handle things before superimposing his own and kindly brow beating you until you agreed with him."

"No, I don't think so?"

"Listen Tori, Beck isn't the angle he makes himself out to be, though I have made it easy for him by comparison."

"What do you mean?"

"Just stand your ground around him, do it early and do it fast or he will walk all over you just like the ones before."

"What ones before?"

"The girls he dated before we got together. You know the double Ps."

"Double Ps?"

"Pretty and perky, or as I liked to call them doormats. Which he claimed to love by the way, said they were too easy, and he liked a challenge. I said I would never fall for his tricks and charms, but here I am. So, whatever, go for it if you want."

She gets up and heads for the door.

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"Nope, I've already moved on."

"Aha!"

Tori runs to block Jade from the door.

"I knew it I knew you were flirting with a boy!"

"I don't flirt, dingus."

She tries to move past, but Tori keeps blocking her.

"Really Vega?"

"What's the rush, going on a date?"

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out. Now move before I pull my scissors out."

Tori immediately slides over and lets Jade open the door.

"All right…" Tori concedes. "Text me about how it goes?"

"Nope." Jade says while closing the door behind her.

Tori turns to see Beck standing.

"Oh, I almost forgot you were here."

"Yup, I'm here."

They go to sit on the couch.

"I can't believe it, but you really did it. You told her the truth and it allowed her to move on maturely."

"Maturely? Did you even hear the stuff she was saying, because it sounded to me like she kind of hates me now."

"Yeah, but she kind of hates everybody. Now you're just like the rest of us to her. Mission accomplished, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I can't believe she's already hanging out with some guy."

"Oh, does that bother you?"

"What no, I don't care. She'll probably scare him off halfway through the date anyway. Oh, excuse me it's not a date they're just "hanging", since when does Jade ever hang out with random people for fun?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Whatever. Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah…" Tori says while grabbing the remote. "I was actually about to watch the new Katy Perry documentary when you came over."

"Yeah, how about we watch something that doesn't make my eyes want to bleed profusely."

"What?"

"I mean come on you know that woman doesn't have any depth."

"She does to, and you know I love her."

"I know you want to be as successful as her, but please tell me your bar idol wise is higher than that?"

"I just think…"

Beck reaches over and takes the remote.

"Here, I'll pick something. Can't believe she called me self-righteous."

"Yeah… me neither."


	3. Chess Not Checkers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, but true. **

**Sorry for the delay, and I appreciate any and all reviews: long, short, and kind nudges to post! Enjoy. **

Tori waves to a few students at HA as she approaches her locker. She's just pulling it open when Jade comes from behind her and slams it shut.

"Hey!" Tori yells out indignantly at Jade, who's already standing in front of her locker. "What was that for?"

"Because you're almost as annoying as your stupid shirt!"

"My mom brought this." Tori mumbles as she looks down at the pink blouse with a bright yellow flower in the middle. She goes back to opening her locker.

Andre skips down the steps.

"What's up Jade?!"

"Go away."

"All right I'll try again later." He says without flinching.

"Don't bother." Tori warns as he approaches her. "She's in an even more rotten mood than usual, complete with slamming my locker shut and calling my shirt stupid."

"Aw, your locker doesn't deserve that."

"Really? You don't like my shirt either? I think it's cute."

"It's… something."

"Hey hey hey!" Cat sings as she approaches the duo.

"Rub some of that cheeriness off on me, Cat." Andre says while sticking his arm out. "Lord knows I don't feel like going to class today."

"Kay kay." She takes his arm and starts rubbing her face and tummy with it.

"Well whatever you do don't rub yourself on Jade." Tori warns. "I don't know what her problem is today."

"Yes you do."

"Huh? Do not."

"That's what I texted you last night."

"You didn't text me last night."

Tori reaches in her bag for her phone.

"See look, no missed messages from Cat."

She stops rubbing herself on Andre and pulls out her phone.

"Cat…" Andre says while trying to hold back his laughter. "You forgot to hit send."

"Oh, well why do I have to do everything?"

"Cat! What don't I know about Jade being in a bad mood?"

"She's not in a bad mood." Cat explains. "She's mad at you for talking about her behind her back."

"I did not. When did she say I…"

The bell rings and Cat runs off.

"I can't be late for class again byyyeee!"

"Wait!" Tori tries to run after her but Andre grabs ahold of her arm.

"Tori wait!"

"What?"

"You sure you don't want to change your shirt before more people see it."

She growls at him before taking his jacket and closing it in her locker.

"That's coo!" He yells after her. "I didn't want to go to class anyway!"

*****Time Lapse*****

Tori walks up to the usual lunch table and joins Andre, Robbie, and Beck.

"Quick!" Rex says. "Here comes Tori, let's all act like we don't see her."

"I can hear you, Rex!"

Tori sits herself and her lunch down.

"How'd you get out of my locker?" Tori asks Andre.

"Well I just kissed first period goodbye." Andre says before holding up half his jacket. "Jade cut me out for second period. Did you ever track down Cat?"

"No, she's a lot quicker than I thought."

"Why are you chasing Cat?" Beck asks.

"Well apparently Jade thinks I've been talking about her behind her back for no apparent reason, and she only told Cat what I supposedly said so I need to find her."

"I know what you said." Rex says.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Did to, grunge."

Andre and Beck hold Tori back as she tries to choke Rex.

"Just ignore him, Tori." Robbie says. "I was on the phone with Cat last night, but he certainly wasn't."

"I called her back after you went to sleep."

"Hey!"

"Oh my goodness." Tori groans while running her fingers through her hair. "Will one of you please just spit it out?"

"You broke girl code girl." Rex begins to tell. "Telling Beck that Jade said he was self-righteous behind his back."

"What?!"

Beck suddenly becomes very interested in his food.

"I didn't tell Beck that, Beck?"

"I'm sorry." Beck says with a small smile. "I haven't been paying attention, what's going on?"

"Why does Jade think I've been talking behind her back?!"

"All right." He puts his hands up. "All right, yes I told her."

"Told her what exactly?"

"Well, I told you it really bothered me when she called me self-righteous, but I couldn't exactly admit to hiding behind your couch so…"

"So, you made her think I had been talking behind her back?"

"It wasn't supposed to sound so catty I'm sorry about that. I just wanted us to clear the slate, and we did. We talked all night and we agreed to try and be better friends."

"Well gee good for you, but now she double hates me."

"She doesn't double hate you, it's like you said she hates everyone a little. Some a little more and less depending on the day, she's probably already over it.

Jade and Cat approach the table.

"Hey guys!" Tori calls out.

"Eat dirt, Vega!"

Cat squeaks and follows Jade to the next table over. She sits her food down before waving to Robbie, who gathers his lunch and Rex.

"Hey, Robbie." Tori pouts.

"Sorry Tori, Cat calls."

Andre gathers up his lunch next.

"Andre!"

"Need I remind you that she cut me out of the locker you stuck me in."

He reaches out to pinch her nose before joining Jade's table. Beck starts to gather his lunch as well.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Look we just go to a kind of decent space; I don't want to set her off. Please, I'll owe you one."

"You'll owe me three… go ahead."

"Thanks, sorry."

She watches as Jade's table fills up, turning to see Sinjin and his friend already surrounding her.

"Hey, Tori." They say in unison.

"Yeah, no." She gathers her lunch and heads back inside.

*****Time Lapse*****

Tori and Cat are dressed in all black, creeping around the backyard of a two-story suburban home with a large tree house.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Cat whispers.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Tori whispers back. "Eating lunch alone again is not an option, so she needs to just say whatever she needs to say to me so we can all move on. Now which window is hers?"

Cat points to the large double windows on the bottom left of the house.

"That's the way into the basement."

"She lives in the… actually, not even surprised. Okay, so I'm just gonna knock on the window, and if she pulls me inside and starts to eat my face, just tell my mom I love her."

"What about Trina?"

"Yeah… just tell my mom I love her."

"Kay kay, what about the little boy?"

"Just… wait what, what little boy?"

Cat points to a small, nerdy looking boy with thick glasses and curly brown hair. He's crawling out of the tree house.

"Oh, there's a little boy. Hi little boy."

"Oh, it's Oliver!"

Cat rushes over and squeezes the boy's tiny frame.

"Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

"Cat, who's this?"

"This is Jade's little cousin Oliver. He's staying with her while his mom is away getting better, she's at the same place as my brother!"

"What is going on out here?"

They all whip around to see Jade leaning against the back door, dressed comfortable in black sweats and a deep purple belly shirt.

"Oh, hi Jade!" Tori squeaks out.

"Vega. Why you creepin' around my back yard."

"Oh, well, I was just thinking about starting a business."

"A business?"

"Yeah a… backyard control business."

"Cat, why is Tori lying?"

"I don't know." Cat shrugs. "But she's not very good at it. I'm coming in now."

Jade steps aside and allows them through with a roll of her eyes. Tori looks around at the contemporary home with comfortable furniture, though it is bleak with very little colors.

"Down here." Jade calls over her shoulder.

She opens the door to the basement, and Oliver closes the door behind them as they go down the steps.

"Woah."

Tori looks around the huge basement that Jade's made her own. There's a queen-sized bed pushed back against the wall opposite a large flat screen. The walls are painted black but are adorned with multiple tapestries with deep dark color are irregular patterns.

"Wow Jade, I can't believe what you've done with the place." Cat sings as she begins to jump on Jade's bed.

"NO!" Jade screams out the way only she can.

Cat squeals and hides under the covers.

"I take it you haven't been down here long?" Tori asks.

"No, I told my dad I'd move down here and start helping with rent if it meant he'd keep his little snide comments about my future profession to himself. He thought I was joking."

She smirks to herself as she looks around the basement proudly.

"No Beck, no dad, no problem."

"I helped!" Oliver speaks up.

"Yeah, less speaking and more getting refreshments for my friend and Tori."

"Hey!" Tori says as Oliver heads for the small refrigerator pushed against the wall. "Just so you know…"

"You can't tell me what I already know, Vega."

"Oh, you know. What do you know?"

Oliver hands Tori a soda as she sits on the small love seat under the high double windows.

"That Beck was over your house. You really think I don't know what his mom's car looks like?"

Tori chokes on her sip as Cat comes up for air and her soda.

"Thanks Olly!"

"You knew he was there?" Tori asks breathlessly.

"Yup." Jade says while joining Cat on the bed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I play chess, not checkers. I knew he could hear every word I was saying, and I wanted him to hear it. Him throwing you under the bus and leaving you to eat alone was just an added bonus."

"Seriously? I had to eat with Sikowitz, who was handling his utensils with his feet!"

"Serves you right, didn't I tell you that he'd run over you if you gave him a chance?"

"He wasn't trying to do that, he said he just wanted to make sure you two were in a good place."

"At your expense, didn't that make you mad?"

"It's what friends do." Tori shrugs.

"But when it gets to be more than that it'll benefit you to…"

"Oh my goodness will you stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"That!"

"You're saying I should go for it; he's saying there's always been something there, but no one is actually asking me how I feel about him!"

"Go on." Jade waves her on.

"I mean I'm not going to lie I know he's super-hot and super talented, and obviously still super into you. I'm not some pit stop girl on his way to realizing that, I fundamentally disagree with his stance on Katy Perry, I don't invoke the fear you do to keep other girls away from him so that's an uphill battle I don't want to fight and lastly, I meant what I said that night. No matter how much you try and run me away or scare me off Jade, you're my friend, even if I'm not yours."

"Wow." Oliver says while fixing his glasses. "That was beautiful."

"Go to bed, glasses." Jade orders with an eye roll.

"All right, but you still need to check my math homework in the morning."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Yes you are!" Oliver calls out over his shoulder as he exits.

"Oliver for president!" Cat shouts out as he closes the basement door.

"So…" Tori asks while sitting on the edge of Jade's bed. "What now?"

"Now… I don't know. I've always been better at the chess game, but he introduced new pieces to the board…"

Cat reaches out and slowly strokes Jade's hair.

"Ponytail." Jade orders

"Kay kay."

She reaches over to Jade's bedside drawer and start to try to pull Jade's locks up into a high pony.

"What new pieces?" Tori asks, scooting closer.

Jade takes a deep breath and a long swig of her pop.

"You know that girl, Jessica something, the one that scratched his face up when we couldn't use our phones."

"Yeah, she threw an egg on him too."

"Yeah well, I thought it was odd she felt so strongly about him not speaking to her. I assumed they must've made out or something but whatever, then during his coming clean talk he told me they… did more than kiss."

Tori gasps as Cat leans her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Oh, whatever." Jade stands. "I don't even care."

"Of course you care." Tori follows her to the loveseat.

"Jade, I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"Yeah, that was the real moment that I knew. I just thought it meant more to him than that, I honestly thought it'd be with you."

"Oh, no. No no no no no. I'm not ready for that, with anyone."

"I think I'm ready." Cat says.

"You're ready when I say you are!" Jade shouts at her and Cat retreats back under the covers.

Tori scoots closer.

"So, when did you guys…. You know."

"Just once, last summer. We laughed so hard that we cried at how awkward it was."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we said we would wait until we were both really ready… silly me thinking that meant being ready for each other not other people."

"That's not silly, Jade. I'm sure that's what you both meant, I don't know why he would…"

"He said he was drunk."

"Oh, whatever."

"Right."

"Do you think you could forgive him?"

"I don't know that's what's weird. I mean we weren't together at the time…"

"Yeah, but still."

"Right. Cat come up for air."

Cat whips the covers off and heads for the small bathroom by the stairs.

"Thanks, gotta pee!"

"Wait, what ever happened to the guy you were texting, the one who made you smile?"

"Oh, he was just some intern for the tech company that helped set up my dad's office. He came here to fix something on my dad's computer and wouldn't let up until I followed him on the slap."

"You didn't just try and scare him away?"

"Oh, I tried."

"Ohhh so he was extra persistent." Tori wags her eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up loser." Jade gets up only to faceplant on her bed.

"So how did that date go?"

"It wasn't a date, Vega" Jade mumbles before lifting her head. "I offered to pay him to screw around with my dad's computer. He kept sending me screen shots of all his manic emails that his computer was haunted. That's what I was laughing at during school, then he kept begging me to hang for payment instead of money, so I did."

"Well, did you have fun?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know if you had fun?"

"Because fun is stupid! At least your definition of it. We went to a movie that was fine, ate at a restaurant that was fine, and talked for a bit. Then I had to come home because my dad forgot Oliver existed again."

"Oh, well it sounds like you had a normal date. Normal is okay, Jade."

"I know that, Vega. I also know that normal just isn't my thing."

"Anyone that's not Beck isn't your thing, but maybe it needs to be? Just try and have an open mind, who knows what's going to happen."

Jade picks up her phone, smirking at the screen as her fingers move frantically. She puts it down as Tori's phone lights up.

"Why'd you tag me in your Slap update?"

She reads the tweet out loud:

"_Tori just suggested that I go on a date to get over an old flame, maybe cheekbones is right for once? Mood: Datey?"_

"Chess move?" Tori groans.

Jade leans over and sees the three rapid fire texts from Beck hit Tori's phone.

"Chess move." She smirks.


End file.
